


Магические фокусы

by Tyusha



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: AU, Danny do magic, Doctor Strange is there, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pancakes, don't play with magic, it's dangerous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Сначала умирал Питер, и Дэнни приходилось его спасать.Потом умирал Дэнни, и Питеру приходилось его спасать (от голода).Командная работа!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Danny Rand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Магические фокусы

Он просил быть осторожнее. Да что там, все просили. Проблема была в том, что Питер не верит в магию - для него волшебство было одним большим фокусом, суть которого он не всегда мог разобрать. И сейчас этот фокус убивал его. 

Дэнни присел на колени рядом с Питером. Он пришел слишком поздно, враг успел скрыться. Или, если посмотреть с другой стороны, как раз вовремя - в конце концов, Питер еще жив. Дэнни чувствовал жгучую темную энергию, вьющуюся в груди Питера. 

\- Сбежал, - рядом приземлился Сэм, но Дэнни не повергул головы. Пит дышал тяжело, резко, Дэнни провел рукой над его грудью, вспоминая все известные ему заклинания. Не то чтобы их было много - в основном молитвы. Сэм присел рядом. 

\- Как он? - шепот был слишком тихим, но не нужно было слышать, чтобы понимать, чувствовать волнение. 

\- Пока жив, - Дэнни поднес ладонь к губам в молитвенном жесте. От груди шел жар, Дэнни с трудом удерживал подрагивающую руку на месте. Он прикрыл глаза и ладонь обожгло теплом - уже знакомым, его личным. Дэнни сосредоточился, на грани сознания слыша, как Сэм связывается с Фьюри и просит о помощи. Надо было послать его за Доктором, но времени было слишком мало. Дэнни надеялся, что Фьюри догадается позвонить куда надо. 

Губы сами по себе шептали давно заученное и так же давно забытое заклинание - Дэнни не смог бы сказать, какое именно. Он отключил разум и тело вело его. Питер выгнулся, застонав, и Сэм толкнул его в плечо, отвлекая. 

\- Ты точно знаешь, что делать? 

Дэнни мысленно выругался и тут же мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Какая бы ситуация ни была, ему нельзя сквернословить. Сэм выглядел напуганным - как всегда не мог найти себе место, то садясь рядом, то летая вокруг. Он постоянно проверял пульс Питера, смотрел на часы и, видимо, задавал кучу вопросов, которые Дэнни даже не слышал. Его надо было успокоить. Сказать, что все в порядке, все под контролем. Дэниэль Рэнд один из самых талантливых магов, в конце концов. Ну и что, если у него нет опыта. 

Дэнни ненавидел врать. 

\- Возможно, - ответил он и отвернулся. 

\- Возможно знаешь?

\- Возможно я смогу его спасти. 

Он физически ощущал нарастающую панику Сэма, но не мог ничего поделать. Он знал Сэма хорошо, слова тут не подействуют. Его нужно обнять, погладить, успокоить - врезать в конце концов. Или занять делом. 

\- Нова, у Паучка в комнате в моем ящике комода есть духи. Мне нужны они для ритуала. Принеси как можно скорее… - но конец предложения прозвучал в никуда - Сэм отлетел на добрых полкилометра. Дэнни вздохнул, прислушиваясь к тишине. Где-то далеко на фоне слышались машины, люди, скандирующий Джей Джей Джей. Дэнни создал вокруг них плотный, звуконепроницаемый кокон. Он вслушивался в слабеющее дыхание Питера и зачитал молитву громче. Он видел, как энергия тянется к нему, и надеялся, что это хороший знак. Питер больше не двигался - не скреб пальцами по асфальту, не хлопал ртом, пытаясь захватить больше воздуха (Дэнни сразу приподнял ему маску), ничего. И это пугало. Дэнни понял, что не может больше подавлять страх. Он знал, что должен быть спокойным, но сердце бешено колотилось. Дэнни сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь прийти в норму. Черная жижа оплела его пальцы, но не спешила выходить из тела Питера. Он поднес к ней вторую руку, тратя всю оставшуюся энергию. Боль пронзила ладонь, и Дэнни вздрогнул. Голова закружилась и он завалился на бок. Но не упал. Его потянули за плечи вверх и назад, и он почувствовал тепло чужой груди. То, как Питер облизал губы и чуть приподнялся на локтях, было последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем закрыть глаза. 

\- Хорошо сработал, молодец, - было последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем провалиться во тьму. 

*  
Просыпаться было тяжело. Не то чтобы Дэнни чувствовал себя плохо, но было некомфортно. Он поерзал и все тело отдалось болью - особенно шея и спина. Дэнни потер глаза пальцами и наконец открыл и огляделся. Первое, что он увидел - Питер, дремлющий на стуле возле кровати. Второе - кровать. Не удивительно, что ему неудобно. Он приподнял голову, вытягивая из-под себя подушку и разминая шею. И не смог подавить ребячий порыв швырнуть в спящего Питера подушкой. Тот перехватил ее, конечно же, на подлете, но если паучье чутье уже проснулось, то Питер - нет. Он подпрыгнул, крутя головой в разные стороны и вызывая улыбку. Дэнни сел на кровати, и Питер тут же заметил его. 

\- Ты проснулся, - воскликнул Питер.

\- Точное наблюдение, - ответил Дэнни, не теряя улыбки. Питер выглядел до нельзя счастливым и Дэнни почувствовал тепло и отдаленную боль в груди от понимания, что ему не все равно. 

\- Голоден? Док сказал, что ты можешь быть… 

Дэнни покачал головой. Конечно есть хотелось, он потратил слишком много энергии, чтобы помочь Питеру, и, вероятно, Доктор заставил его потратить еще больше, чтобы спасти себя. Но он и сам может о себе позаботиться. 

\- Я в порядке, - сказал лишь он и спустил ноги с кровати. Питер присел рядом, смотря в пол. Дэнни знал этот я-виноват-накосячил-ты-был-прав взгляд и знал, что Питер чувствует и как себя винит. Дэнни приобнял его за плечи, наклонился и как мог увереннее повторил:

\- Я в порядке. 

Питер кивнул. 

\- Док сказал, ты спас мне жизнь, - Питер наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. - Спасибо. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста. 

Питер встал. 

\- А еще он передал, чтобы ты тренировался лучше, потому что в следующий раз он не будет из-за каждой мелочи срываться тебя спасать. 

Дэнни кивнул - он знал свои слабые места. Взял на заметку поговорить с Доктором, когда будет возможность, на тему произошедшего. И сполз вниз на свой матрас, заглядывая на Питера снизу вверх. Хотелось есть, хотелось спать. Хотелось обнять Питера, чтобы тот не выглядел таким грустным и виноватым. 

Питер вышел за дверь, но скоро вернулся с подносом. Пахло ужасно вкусно, Дэнни сел. 

\- Я же сказал, что не надо… 

\- Сэм приготовил их специально для тебя, - Питер присел рядом на колени и поставил поднос рядом с матрасом. - Сказал, что из кабачков или еще какой-то дряни. Я не пробовал, конечно же, но это же Сэм, так что должно быть вкусно. 

Дэнни кивнул и взял оладушку с тарелки. 

\- Вкусно, - облокотился спиной о кровать. Питер уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

\- Ты чуть не умер, - прошептал он. - Не надо так больше, хорошо?.. 

Дэнни не хотел расстраивать друзей. Но еще больше не хотел врать. 

\- Я постараюсь, - сказал он как мог честно. И закинул в рот кусочек оладушки.


End file.
